In The Wilderness
by Livingfacepalm
Summary: Jane has been spending lots of time away, alone by herself. Can a new man satisfy her more than herself?


This is the first story I write about Tarzan. Hope you like it! Follow & Favorite !

In The Wilderness.

Jane was never one to avoid, but lately her father had been noticing she'd been spending more time away than usual. This became a concern to him, especially since they were setting foot on an island in Africa that was crawling with dangerous animals. He may never see her again, they could both die. These thoughts roamed during his breakfast on the first day of exploration.

"Mr. Clayton", said Jane's father as he adjusted his bow tie; "I'm concerned about Jane, she hasn't been around since the last full moon."

Clayton brushed back a strand of his thinning gray hair. "It's a teenager thing. They like to be alone, it's all in the rebellion plan."

His eyebrows scrunched together, "Jane rebelling? Impossible! She's a great gal."

Clayton gave him a bored response and made up some excuse to get away from this oh-so-important conversation.

He laid back on the chair and enjoyed the view, he figured he should enjoy the view as long as he had it.

- To Jane's bedroom.-

"Ah... ooh.." Her short squeals were cut off, she needed to remind herself that she was on an island which could make the sounds louder. God, but she couldn't help but love this intense feeling. The warm juices that slipped onto each digit she insterted into herself with passing time made her pussy tighten with pleasure. "Hmmm!" She gasped out. _Calm yourself down, Jane. _She thought, soon enough; she'd be able to leave Africa and have enough privacy to do this alone. T

he next morning, and surely enough; Jane found herself getting distracted by all these new sights. There was rumbling in the bushes near her, and something unexpected came out. A man.

Jane gulped.

She was completely unaware of her surroundings, all she saw was a 6 foot tall man with a great body. This made her knees go weak, but for some reason she decided to start running. The strange man began to chase after her, and she couldn't help but feel the excitement within her. This was the perfect opportunity; she could finally release her body and let her womanly needs take over! She climbed into a nearby tree and sat herself down on the branch.

She looked up at the man as he too settled on the branch. "I'm Jane..." she blushed.

"Tarzan." He replied. His member was visible through the small piece of cloth covering it.

"Huh... What a strange name.." She whispered, and then he abruptly pressed his head between her chest.

Jane instantly found herself wetten, "Wha-what are you...d-doing?" She murmured into his ear.

He shrugged and then looked up at her. Their eyes met, but Jane quickly made the first move.

Her dress was discarded, and she was left in a pair of high-waisted underwear and a laced bra.

Now, Tarzan had never been exposed like this- much less by a human. But; he couldn't describe this exciting feeling inside of him. His hands began to roam Jane as he pulled her closely. "Jane..." He whispered, kissing her earlobe.

She pulled her panties off, and unhooked her bra; tossing both items aside. She pulled off his cloth and saw an engorged organ. Her hands slowly began to rub the head and tickle the shaft. Tazan gave her a growl of approval. His hand spread her legs; he saw a slimy pink clitoris and he too began to rub it. Jane threw her head back, she'd never been touched by a man before.

"N-no, like this." She huffed, pushing his lips near her core. He began to eat hungrily; licking and swirling his tongue around it feeling her juices spill onto him. Her hips bucked "That's right, eat me!" She longed for this all that time on the ship, and all her life!

Tarzan soon saw her need to come was rushing, so he lifted her up and pushed her back against the tree. She pulled him closely, wrapping her legs and arms around him as his member slipped through her throbbing core. "Hmph.." He sighed, pushing and pulling himself out of her and back in.

"Faster!" Her voice echoed, making Tarzan's speed increase. His dick was pounding onto her G-Spot repeatedly. "Oh! Oh yeah!" She cried out with white-hot pleasure. "Fuck me Tarzan!"

Her chants placed a smile on his face; he was inching closer to his limit so he decided to make her come first. His tongue swirled at her left nipple and his thumb twirled at her clitoris. "T-TARZAN!" Her clit began to spray his pelvic bone. Come everywhere.

"Oh Jane..." He murmured, as he too came.

The next morning Jane was alongside her father. "Why were you gone all of yesterday?"

She shrugged, "Exploring."

The End.


End file.
